After several years of development, ADSL (asymmetric digital subscriber line) technology has developed from the first generation to ADSL2 (second generation ADSL), ADSL2+ (ADSL2 with downlink bandwidth being extended) and more recent VDSL2 (second generation very high rate digital subscriber line). The frequency band being used is increasing gradually, and the bandwidth is also increasing gradually. The ADSL and ADSL2 employ a frequency spectrum below 1.1 MHz in downlink and are able to provide a maximum downlink rate of 8 Mbps, the ADSL2+ extends the downlink bandwidth to 2.2 MHz and is able to provide a maximum downlink rate of 24 Mbps, and the VDSL2 can even employ a frequency spectrum up to 30 MHz and is able to provide a maximum access rate of 100 Mbit/s which is symmetrical in uplink and downlink. The above digital subscriber line technologies are totally called as xDSL.
Because the transmission medium for the xDSL is an unshielded twisted-pair, and electromagnetic coupling exists between different twisted-pairs, the signal transmitted on a twisted-pair may be transmitted to another twisted-pair through electromagnetic coupling to form a crosstalk. To reduce such a crosstalk, the twisted-pairs adopt different pitches, and the xDSL adopts differential signal transmission and reception, to counteract the common mode interference signal as far as possible by using the symmetry of twisted-pairs. However, in reality, the symmetry of twisted-pairs is relative and the crosstalk still exists. In addition, the interference signal in the ambient environment may also be coupled to the twisted-pairs, because the symmetry of twisted-pairs is limited and the interference signal can be converted into a differential mode signal to cause interference.
The crosstalk between pairs may greatly affect the service. For example, when a pair 1 is trained, its adjacent lines have no service, and a higher activate rate can be achieved with respect to a given signal to noise ratio margin. Hereafter, the adjacent lines also start to training, and signals emitted from these lines cause a crosstalk signal on the pair 1, which may result in a noise increase that may reach to ten and more dBs. At this time, the originally set signal to noise ratio margin of the pair 1 (generally of 6 dB) cannot ensure the operation at the original bit error rate and rate by the lines. At this time, the better case may result in an increased bit error rate, and the worse case may result in link break and re-training, causing a service interruption. This problem can be more serious in case of VDSL2. Because the VDSL2 means a higher frequency and a shorter line, and the remote crosstalk increases with the frequency and decreases with the increase of distance, the crosstalk has a greater influence. The ADSL2+ defines a fast training mode. Although the fast re-training may recover the connection within a minimum duration of 3 seconds, an influence to the service cannot be completely avoided. Moreover, some services such as voice over IP may require to re-connect due to problems such as link drop, and therefore, keeping a good communication connection quality (for example, no link drop) may be very important to service quality and user experience.
In the prior art, there are three kinds of solutions to solve the crosstalk caused by changing the adjacent line from unusable still state (in the silent state, there is no signal in the line) to normal use. The above three kinds of technical solutions will be respectively described in the following.
Solution one, by increasing the target Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) margin of the pair 1, a larger signal to noise ratio margin is reserved when training the pair 1, so that when the crosstalk suddenly increases, the communication can still keep the target bit error rate as long as the increase does not reach to or exceed the target signal to noise ratio margin, and there is an enough margin to avoid the re-training. This solution has the benefits of simplicity and practicability, but also the deficiency that increasing the signal to noise ratio margin may a reduced rate that can be achieved on the pair 1. Moreover, because the crosstalk noise is generally not flat, that is to say, noise power spectrum densities at different frequency points are different, and the signal to noise ratio margin is a flat value such that substantially equal values are reserved as margins for signal to noise ratios of all the sub-channels, in view of a fact that the crosstalk is serious only in some frequency ranges, a too higher signal to noise ratio will waste the transmission capacity in the frequency bands where the crosstalk influence is very small.
Solution two is a seamless rate adaptation (SRA) solution. When the signal to noise ratio of the line reduces due to the crosstalk, the SRA solution ensure the signal to noise ratio margin by reducing the number of bits modulated on the sub-carriers being affected, so that the bit error rate is not higher that the target value. According to this solution the bit allocating can be adjusted automatically according to the noise distribution, so as to avoid the problem of solution one. However, because it is necessary in the SRA solution to calculate and update bit tables and gain tables for the sub-carriers (bit allocation tables and gain adjustment tables for the sub-carriers in case of multiple carrier communication. See ADSL or VDSL standard of ITU-T), the amount of the data is very large. Limited by transmission capability of the channel for transmitting the overhead, the solution has a lower response speed. However, the crosstalk from the adjacent lines suddenly increases at the moment of entering the training, and therefore the re-training may be performed due to consecutive failures, before completing the adjustment to the transceiver. Further, it is necessary in the SRA solution to transmit a lot of data (bit and gain table) between the receiving device and the transmitting device. However, the signal to noise ratio of the channel has reduced, and the process of updating the bit and gain tables may fail due to errors.
Solution three, in the ITU-T G.993.2 standard (also called VDSL2), a concept of virtual noise (VN) is introduced, which is a noise obtained by shaping as required. FIG. 1 shows a relation between the virtual noise and the actual noise, where the dashed line represents a virtual noise variation curve and the solid line represents a noise variation curve. If such a virtual noise is used to calculate the signal to noise ratio and the bit load of each of the sub-carriers is calculated, a VN based line rate can be obtained. By setting an appropriate VN not lower than the maximal possible crosstalk noise in a basic bundled unit of the cable (for example, in case of VDSL, for a basic unit of 25 pairs, the VN is setting as not lower than the crosstalk generated when 24 pairs of lines are activated at the same time), the pair 1 will not suffer a re-training even if these pairs are trained after the pair 1 reaches the Showtime (a term for special use in the standard, also called operating state) Moreover, because of adopting a shaped noise, enough margins are only reserved on the required sub-channels to avoiding the waste due to simply setting a flat target signal to noise ratio margin. However, this solution is still a conservative solution because of the following reason. For security, it is required to design the VN according to the maximal possible crosstalk noise, for example, the worst case of 1%. However, the crosstalk is not so bad actually in many cases, or is in the worst case only during a very short period, so that the solution always running in this conservative mode can still making the waste of channel capacity.